Holly Cleary
| Last = | Appearances= 41 episodes (see below) | Status = | Age = 36 | Born = 1973 (Age 36) | Place = Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession = Waitress | Species= Human/Witch | Gender = | Powers= * All human abilities * Witchcraft * Conjuring * Necromancy * Spell Casting * Forcefields | Family = *Henry Darwin - Father *Alma Darwin - Mother *Jose Darwin - Aunt *Brian Cleary - Husband (divorced) *Andy Bellefleur - Fiancé *Wade Cleary - Son *Rocky Cleary - Son | Actor = Lauren Bowles }} Holly Cleary (née Darwin) is a wiccan on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American starring actress Lauren Bowles, Holly makes her debut on the episode in the series' third season. A witch and waitress at the local hangout, Merlotte's Bar and Grill, she is the first witch to appear in the show. Playing a recurring role throughout the series' third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons, she has two sons, Wade and Rocky Cleary. Currently engaged to Andy Bellefleur, sheriff of Renard Parish, Holly was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Personality Holly is loving, supportive and a very devout Wiccan. In one of her first scenes, she is seen comforting Arlene who has just discovered her unborn child is the son of the serial murderer "Drew Marshall" a.k.a Rene. She has immense love for her children and every living and non living thing, she eventually becomes involved with local sherrif Andy Bellefleur. Biography |-|Season 3= Holly is the first witch introduced in the series. She is the mother of two sons, Wade and Rocky Cleary and the ex-wife of an abusive alcoholic. She is first seen applying for a job at Merlotte's to Arlene. After getting a job at Merlotte's, Holly explains to Sam that she is a Wiccan and offers him an herbal remedy to cure his stress. Holly later assists Arlene Bellefleur with a spell that would rid her of her unwanted baby. |-|Season 4= After welcoming Jesus Velasquez and Lafayette Reynolds into Marnie Stonebrook's coven, Holly participates in a ritual that would resurrect Marnie's familiar. At the next coven meeting, Eric interrupts and attacks Marnie. To ward him off the coven cast a spell causing him to have total memory loss. Marnie Stonebrook awakens unable to remember cursing Eric. Lafayette Reynolds tells the coven that they need to make amends, or Eric will kill them all for what they have done. The coven members decide that they need to fight back to preserve their freedom of religion. When Marnie begins to drag Holly, along with the rest of the witches into her vampire-hating army, Holly leaves the coven, uncertain if Eric and his vampire clan would attack her and her children. However, she is later convinced by Tara Thornton to participate in a ritual that would cause all of the vampires in Bon Temps to unwillingly walk out into the sun. Andy and Holly have a farcical first date. He brings her Winn-Dixie flowers that he got on sale and is in the midst V withdrawal. He ends up dashing out of the bar with his sale flowers still in hand. Holly is convinced to return to the coven by Tara; Tara tells her that Marnie has become more powerful by uniting with the spirit of Antonia Gavilán de Logroño and needs their help to fight back against the vampires. Antonia/Marnie, Tara and the Coven assemble. They cast Antonia's spell instilling an irresistible urge to meet the sun in nearby vampires. It begins to take effect. At Moon Goddess Emporium Marnie/Antonia is frustrated that her spell killed only a single Vampire. She wants to exterminate all vampires. Tara wants to see the vampires gone as well. Bill calls for Antonia and asks for a meeting to resolve the situation. They arrange to liaise inside the Bon Temps Cemetery at midnight. The witches and vampires face off in the graveyard. The situation escalates as Marnie/Antonia reveals that she's not alone and has brought her whole coven. Bill is joined not only by Eric and Sookie but also his human commandos as well as a number of vampires. Sookie senses Marnie/Antonia casting a spell in her mind and warns Bill. Eric reacts by killing Beverleen, shocking both factions. Antonia counters by chanting a spell which causes thick fog to flood the graveyard. Amongst the haze the battle begins. During the fighting, Bill is incapacitated with silver by Holly and Roy. At the Moon Goddess Emporium, the coven yells at Antonia because she brought Eric back with her. She tells them that he is under her control. Tara is angry at her for rejecting Bill's peace offering and causing needless violence. Antonia tries to make them hold hands to cast a protection spell. When they refuse, she plots her next move against the vampires and orders the others not to leave. Tara and Holly have misgivings. When Tara tries to leave the doorknob burns her hand. Casey and the other witches discuss the lack of phone reception, still trying to escape captivity. Meanwhile, Tara and Holly are hatching a plan to undo Martonia’s spell. Martonia then barges in and the witches say that she can't keep them prisoner. Tara and Holly chant a ritual to break the protection spell. They run outside to Sookie and Lafayette. Just as they are reunited Marnie makes them all disappear. Jason is left alone outside Moon Goddess. Eric, Pam, Bill, and Jessica prepare to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium. Holly, Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie, Tara and the other Witches are inside. All of them are terrified except for Marnie. She calmly insists that her spell will protect them and jokes about the situation. Her attitude causes Casey to get mad and attack her. Marnie, defending herself, flings a knife at her magically, killing her. Jesus goes to Casey and tells everyone that she still has a pulse. He pleads with Marnie to let him try to heal her. She allows him, and he and Lafayette carry Casey's body to the bathroom, actually planning to use her corpse in a spell to draw Antonia away from Marnie. Holly and Sookie persuade Marnie to negotiate with the Vampires outside. She agrees, as long as Sookie goes with her. The negotiations are unsuccessful and Marnie becomes desperate. She tells her coven that they need to band together if they are going to survive the vampire attack. Reluctantly, the others join her in a circle, even Sookie. Marnie casts a spell which causes the vampires to walk towards the shield, which will kill them. Using her fairy powers, Sookie breaks the spell, causing Marnie to believe that Sookie is trying to cross her. She causes everyone apart from Sookie to become stuck to the wall, and she creates a fire ring, trying to burn Sookie. Lafayette sees this and he gets Jesus to speed up the process of breaking Antonia out of Marnie's body. He does so, manifesting the demon's head again, with moments to spare. Antonia's spirit casts her own spell, and the fire ring around Sookie dissolves, as does the spell holding everyone to the walls. Marnie cries in despair, seeing her grand scheme falling to pieces. Outside, the vampires see the protection shield go down. Bill and Eric rush inside Moon Goddess to kill everyone, but Sookie stops them, telling them that the majority of people in there were being held hostage by Marnie. Bill aims a gun at Marnie but Roy stands in her way, saying they'll have to go through him to get to Marnie. Eric rushes up to him and pulls his heart out, sucking the blood from it like a straw in front of a horrified Marnie. Bill then takes aim at Marnie, who berates Bill saying "Nobody lives forever - not even you!" As the words leave her mouth, Bill shoots Marnie multiple times, including a final shot into her forehead. After the death of Marnie, Lafayette is possessed by her undying spirit. Holly was able to rescue Lafayette by calling upon the spirits of the dead to free Marnie of her anger, and to help her find peace. At Merlotte's, Andy gives Holly some flowers, apologizing for the disaster at their date and admitting that he was on V. Holly forgives him and says that, "I need a hug" and Andy gives her one. |-|Season 5= Holly is seen in bed with Andy Bellefleur after having sex with him. She was awakened by her two boys, Wade and Rocky Cleary coming home early from a hunting weekend with her ex-husband. Andy rushed out of the apartment leaving Holly to talk to her sons. Andy visits Merlotte's and shows Holly a picture of the missing Debbie Pelt. He asks Holly if she knew her. Holly says that she didn't. Andy then shows her a picture of him laying nude on her bed that her kids posted on Facebook. Holly freaks out and assures him that they will be punished. Andy tells her not to worry about it and asks if she wants to take their relationship to the next level. Holly agrees. Andy flirts with Holly over the phone while at work. Holly walks in on Sookie in the bathroom by mistake and apologizes. As she waits, Sookie hears her thoughts. Holly thinks about how she can get through her shift around Sookie after what she did to Tara. Unbeknownst to Holly, Andy visits a Faerie nightclub with Jason Stackhouse and Judge Clemmons. Sookie, Arlene and Holly complain about men at Merlotte's. Jason arrives to tell Sookie about the faerie nightclub. Sookie commands Jason to take her to the location. Holly find Arlene watching her wedding video in Sam's office and joins her in remembering the day. Being aware of what really happened to him, a sad look crosses Holly's face when the camera cuts to Jesus Velasquez. When Arlene dismisses Terry's fears of a fire demon as the result of him going off his meds, Holly reminds Arlene of the crazy things they've seen and points out the possibility that the Ifrit is real. Lafayette returns home, interested only in a bath and a blunt. He finds Arlene and Holly waiting for him, wanting him to help them with Terry's curse. Lafayette says he'll do it for $300. Lafayette agrees to attempt to get rid of Terry and Patrick's curse. He goes through the motions at first, but then the Iraqi woman actually makes an appearance. Lafayette tells the soldiers that she is still furious and the only way to break the curse is for one of them to die. Patrick jumps up and runs off. Patrick takes Arlene hostage to ensure that he can kill Terry. However the couple are able to overpower and kill him, freeing Terry from the curse. The destruction of Tru Blood manufacturing plants leads to an increase in vampire attacks and a government warning not to go out after dark. Andy meets Holly in the bar and she reveals that she has asked Lafayette to prepare dinner for them as a thank you for taking her home from work every night during the vampire crisis. Holly flirts with Andy as they eat. At Merlotte's, Holly gives Andy Bellefleur breakfast and tells him she has another surprise: an apology from her two sons. One of the sons apologizes for putting the nude picture of Andy on Facebook, while the other is harsh and unapologetic. Andy tells them that he will treat Holly right, and they share a handshake. Maurella, a heavily pregnant faery, visits Merlotte's and asks Andy for salt. She downs a whole shaker as he tries to explain their affair to Holly. Maurella's light breaks and she goes into labor. Holly is forced to midwife as Maurella gives birth to 4 baby girls. She quickly leaves, instructing Andy to take care of their children and make sure at least two survive into adulthood. Holly, shocked, calls Andy a dick. |-|Season 6= Andy is at the the police department checking out the newly issued anti vampire weapons when Holly comes in to complain about the vampires hanging out at the hotel at night scratching at the windows. Andy introduces Holly to his daughters who appear to be about 13 years old now. Andy offers to help Holly and asks if he would take a ride with her. She reluctantly goes along. Andy teaches Holly how to shoot a gun while his four tween daughters zap frogs in the grass with their fae powers, or as Andy calls them, "hand lasers." As they continue shooting you can tell that Andy and Holly have some chemistry left over from their recently ended relationship. Andy asks Holly if he could be the one to protect Holly one day when she can forgive him. She is vague, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, and continues shooting. A broken Andy watches his only surviving daughter sleeping on the couch with Holly at his side, trying to comfort him. He reveals to her that Jessica was the one who killed his children, and becomes upset when Holly says that Jessica was always such a nice vampire. Andy says that he can't get over the deaths of his children, and grabs a gun with the intention of taking revenge on Bill and Jessica. Holly stops him, telling him that he isn't capable of fighting Bill, and that he will only wind up getting himself killed and leaving his surviving daughter with no one to protect her. |-|Season 7= During the vampire attack Holly, Nicole and Arlene are kidnapped by the infected vampires and taken to the basement of Fangtasia and held hostage. Holly tries to calm a paranoid Arlene and comfort a pregnant Nicole and is also horrified and screaming after an infected vampire attacks and kills Kevin Ellis. Powers and Abilities She performs a ritual to possibly abort Arlene's baby by herself. While being held hostage by Marnie, Holly had the insight to cast a spell with Tara that would break the entrapment spell cast by Marnie & Antonia. On Halloween of 2009 Holly (with the help of Sookie & Tara) created a mystical barrier so strong as to repel the combined power of Lafayette possessed by Marnie harnessing the power of Jesus' demon, making her perhaps one of the most powerful witches in Bon Temps. It is not clear if Holly's potency as a witch stems from raw power or her experience and level-headedness; in either case, she has proven herself able to deal with the strange doings going on around Bon Temps with much greater competency than any of the other witches encountered. Trivia * Holly, though completely different in personality, is good friends with Tara. They were both in the same rape victims help group and were both held hostage by Marnie. * Holly quips that she prays to the Goddess so her two boys won't end up in jail or getting someone knocked up, suggesting her primary interest in magic is as a spiritual experience. * Holly once stated that she smokes marijuana because it calms her nerves. Memorable Quotes Holly Cleary: * "I'm a Wiccan." * "Fucking chill, Roy!" * "How about a hug. I could really use one tonight." Memorable Dialogue Holly Cleary: "I knew it was in here somewhere." Sookie Stackhouse: "You carry salt in your purse?" Holly Cleary: "Yeah, and sage and a lock of my aunt Josie's hair. It's like a Wiccan first aid kit." Sookie Stackhouse: "Have you ever done anything like this before?" Holly Cleary: "Goddess no, usually I just light a candle and ask the spirits to make sure my boys don't end up in jail or knock somebody up. So far that's worked out okay." Holly Cleary: "You realize I'm a witch, right? My kids are delinquents. I live in a motel." Andy Bellefleur: "I live with my grandma. I'm an alcoholic and a recovering V addict." Holly Cleary: "Hey, next time you're in Merlotte's I'll buy you a cheese burger." Andy Bellefleur: "You mean like a date?" Holly Cleary: "Oh, I wasn't exactly thinking that because my house almost burnt down and all." Tara Thornton: "I am not going to die in a Wiccan shit store with them, I fucking refuse!" Holly Cleary: "There ain't no spell that can't be undone if you got the juice. Marnie or Antonia is just another witch." Tara Thornton: "A mother fucking ancient pissed off witch." Holly Cleary: "She ain't no more pissed off than I am. You?" Tara Thornton: "Yeah, I got some rage!" Holly Cleary: "We are strong, angry women Tara. All we have to do is force a crack in her wall." Gallery Images Appearances Season 3 *"Night on the Sun" *"Everything Is Broken" *"I Smell a Rat" *"Fresh Blood" Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Authority Always Wins" *"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" *"We’ll Meet Again" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"Hopeless" *"In the Beginning" *"Somebody That I Used to Know" *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *"Gone, Gone, Gone" *"Sunset" *"Save Yourself" Season 6 *"Who Are You, Really?" *"The Sun" *"You're No Good" *"At Last" *"F**k the Pain Away" *"Don't You Feel Me" *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Humans Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Merlotte's Employees